A Day in The Life of Cammie Morgan
by Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover
Summary: This is what happens when Cam first got kidnapped by the Circle as a freshman, escaped and came home: for her sophomore year, she gets a security detail. What if Cam was unofficially part of the Agency already? What if she knew people? What if she has to make like a chameleon and blend so well she can't be found just so she can put her life back together? Joe - Cam pairing... OOC!
1. She

_'Okay, I can do this. I got this, it's just the first day of term, which means tomorrow is the first day we have classes. I can do this. Wait, why I am giving myself a pep talk?!',_ I told myself, thinking of how disappointing CoveOps will be when all we do is hear horror stories from WWII and watch some lame slideshows with pictures of Professor Buckingham on D-Day and stuff. I wish we actually learned something in CoveOps, for missions and stuff in my future career in the CIA. At least it means I won't spend all day alone in the mansion, wondering why the Circle of Cavan is after me. Yes, I know, of all people they could get, they want me, Cammie 'The Chameleon' Morgan. Heck if I_ know_ why, hell if I _care_ why. All I know is that there is no reason for them to be after me, but they are, so what can I do?

As I sat in my favorite window seat in he library, I saw two familiar cars that would always bring a smile to my face. In the Volvo was Liz, and in the limousine was Bex. Those two girls are my best friends, my roommates and my_ sisters_. No, not literally, but we might as well be, we're seriously that close. That is why I didn't even think about it when I ran from the library and slid down the stairs' marble banister to reach the front doors to see my girls. I hadn't seen them for almost three whole months, and spy or not, I am very attached to the two of them. So don't blame me if I sound strange saying how much I missed them, I was stuck on mansion arrest thanks to my mother (who is really just trying to protect me from the Circle, but it still sucks!) and I was alone here except for my mom who was always busy and Bubblegum Guard and his two friends... Fun? Not so much, darlings. I wasn't even allowed to go see my other best friend, Macey (yes, I mean Macey_ McHenry_, the Senator's daughter...) like I do every once in a summer and every winter break!

"Bex! Liz! Oh my gosh, I missed you _so much_! I swear, I missed you guys like crazy and I couldn't even go to Nebraska because of the Circle, so my mom had me on mansion arrest and I even found 3 new passageways, but I think either my mom knows about them or it's better not to mention them... After all, some could be perimeter threats and she would freak... I also was able to refresh my air vent smarts! So you can see how a summer vacation in a mansion, with a mother that is always busy and the occasional staff member other than Bubblegum Guard and his two friends to spar with can make me go insane without any of my girls here. So have you guys been?" I said that all in one huge breath. They laughed and told me what they were up to.

Little Lizzie was hacking into the Circle, but she couldn't find anything with mine or my dad's names. So, basically useless hacking, yet fun and challenging for Liz. And Bex was out and about with her parents, but they weren't on a mission this time, they were in Rio with her, chilling on the beach. Odd, I know, for two spies and a spy-in-training (which is their daughter) to relax on a beach. But that's what they did. So after we talked and stuff, I helped them carry their things to our room, where we stayed, talking about anything but the ancient terrorist group that is after me. So basically, I learned that boys from Rio are _to die for_, Liz is _freakishly good_ at hacking (even if I already knew that, but whatever) and that I didn't lose my mind during vacations, it only_ seemed_ like it... I feel like dinner time has come too soon.

When I walked in the Grand Hall, everyone shut up their loud reunions and started whispering about me and the Circle. And since I _hate_ attention, I did what I did best then and there, I disappeared. No, I didn't vanish in thin air, that is magic and everyone knows magic isn't real. I made myself worthy of my codename and blended in with everyone, leaving them wondering where I went. It's simple, I went into the mansion's original vent system, and there was one that overlooked the whole hall and despite the fact I have to climb 20 feet in a vent to reach my favorite spot in it, I love it, because I can get a full view of what is going on in the Grand Hall, I get some good audio and no one knows where the hell I am. Let's just say my mom was about to go crazy when she looked through the room and didn't see me in my usual spot, between my roommates, waiting for the Welcome Back speech she always gives.

She began her speech, saying a couple of interesting things. One: apparently we have a new Covert Operations teacher this year, and two: that guy happens to also be my security detail (because apparently I need a security detail to help keep me safe from the Circle). He's a CIA agent, called Joe Solomon and judging by the dreamy sighs, he's hot. When my mom had just said my name, the air shaft I was in collapsed, making me drop from the ceiling where I was and onto a hot guy. Must be my SD. I liked him.

My hair was full of cobwebs, my new uniform was full of dust, and I fell on top of my left ankle, while he was just smiling like he was a little kid and he just got a puppy. "So you're Solomon, huh? The name's Cammie Morgan. But you probably knew that, I bet." I let my face show no sign of pain whatsoever when I said that, but my voice wavered just a tiny bit, and he noticed I had broken my ankle. "Come on, Cameron. Let's get you up and to the infirmary to wrap up that ankle of yours then we'll see what else we do. That sound like a plan to you?" I nodded and he picked me up, carrying me all the way to the infirmary, making the other girls *cough cough* Tina Walters *cough cough* wish they were in his arms like I was. I couldn't exactly blame them, seriously, look at him, he is so hot Antarctica melts at the sight of him.

After the nurse took a look at it, she said that it was, in fact, broken, so I would have to be wearing a cast and use crutches to walk so I wouldn't risk further damage to it. Oh this is _great_! What if the Circle attacks me now, will I beat them up with the crutches? Actually, that doesn't sound half bad... Oh no, I am spending way too much time around Bex, I am becoming sadistic!

"As you saw and said, I am Joe Solomon, Covert Operations teacher and security detail of Cameron Morgan, which would be you. When we are in class, call me Mr. Solomon, other than that, feel free to call me Joe." The way he sounded sadder when he said my last name suggests he knew my dad, but I felt as if I am better off not asking. "You can call me Cam or Cammie if you want... Cameron just makes it seem as if I were in trouble or something. So, we better head back to dinner, considering Tina Walters is _there _and the both of us_ are not_, and she saw you taking me somewhere, so..." He still looked confused, so I spelled it out for him. "Main thing to know about Tina: she likes to gossip. If she has heard something, depending on who it's about, she straight up asks someone about it. If she hasn't heard anything, she will just start some rumor or something to have something to say." He seemed to understand what I meant, chuckled and helped me up, handing me my crutches.

Once we opened the doors, everyone was glancing between me and Joe like if we were a couple or something. This had to be the work of Tina, obviously. "T, care to explain why everyone is staring between - _if not directly at_ - me and my security detail?" But she didn't seem to know why I had an SD, so she asked. Thankfully, Joe wasn't sitting here with us, so I would be able to give vague answers without having to hear that pestering and annoying voice of hers. "So why do you even have a security detail? Are you like, undercover or something?" I almost facepalmed but instead I just answered her straight forward so she would leave me alone. "You know that time, last semester, when we were in the school trip to Rome and I disappeared for three days? I was captured by the Circle of Cavan, but they kept moving me around so I wouldn't be found. The reason I am still alive and here to tell the tale is because I escaped when they took me to the town where my grandparents live, since it's so small they thought no one would find it... So that, Tina, is why I have a security detail. _Happy_?"

I was a little bit mad now, because they implied that I was having an affair with our new teacher, who might or might not have been a friend of my dad's, and I just met. I don't know about her, but I am not a slut, I don't go kissing people I just met, much less do I do other things. I was about to do something but didn't since it seems like God is on her side today, because at that moment my mom came and hugged me, "Cam, sweetie, I am so glad you are okay and that you are safe and sound. But why were you in the _ceiling_?" Oh great, now I have to explain. "First, it was the original vent system from the mansion, not just 'the ceiling', okay? Second, Mom, you know how I _hate_ the spotlight, right? Well, when I walked in here with Bex and Lizzie, everyone stopped the loud reunion and started staring and gossiping about me. So I panicked and disappeared like I always do." I explained and she said it was okay, and told me to check the infirmary again to see if I am cleared for P&E and CoveOps. After that, I sat back down and ate my dinner.

"Cam, let's go, your mom said to pass by the infirmary again to see if you are cleared for P&E and CoveOps. After that she told me to tell you to meet her in her office, feel like sharing why?" I smiled at him, because he seemed to think I knew what she wanted, but I had no idea as to why my mom wants me in her office. "I know that even if I don't want to, you'll make me tell, so what's the difference? It's an 'old school' girl trick, _been there and done that_." The rest of the walk to the infirmary was silent as he walked and I tried my best not to fall on my face while getting there.

When we got there, I was cleared for both classes (after a lot of pleading and annoyance from me, but I still achieved my goal nonetheless) but was advised to take it easy. "Key word of her statement: _advise_. What she doesn't know won't reach my mom and end badly for me and my precious ears. And by the way, if you ever mention that to my mom, well... _Let's just say you're better off not knowing_." He gulped visibly and we were silent all the way to her office.


	2. Outsider

"So, did she behave, Joe? Because I heard of death threats?" Before he could answer, I got his comms unit and squashed it, then I answered her questions for him.

"Well, Mom, you heard everything on comms, how don't you know how I behaved? And about the supposed death threats, it's fiction." She got a bit mad at me when I said that, because apparently she thinks I was joking around with her.

"Oh, is that so, Cameron? So you _didn't_ threaten him?" I laughed at her.

"Rookie mistake, mother. I did, in fact, make threats towards him, but I _never_ said whether I would kill him or not. So, about death threats, fiction." My mom and Solomon looked proud and a bit sad. They are probably remembering my dad and his love to be petty and point out techinicalities . "So why did you call us in here?" I really wanted to get the hell out of there now. She took a deep breath and told me about a rather sad (at the time! Now? Not so much) thing.

"Okay, what I am going to say now doesn't leave this room, except to tell your roommates, clear?" I nod.

"Wait, _'except to tell your roommates'_? Why would I tell them, mom? Unless it involves them too, but if it did they'd be here, so it indirectly affects them..." I trailed off, then looked at Joe/Mr. Solomon to see if he would give anything away, but he wasn't, obviously he was a good agent or else my mom would have called in someone else for the detail.

"Cammie, as we know, the Circle is notorious for their attacks at times that would be inconvenient for the target, and since your room has a window and you girls all must sleep at the same times, you would be prone for a night attack, not to mention with your recently broken ankle, any time could be inconvenient for you. So you will be bunking with Joe, since his room is a no-window suite, not to mention he is an extremely light sleeper. Before you ask, you have no say in this, it has been decided and I do not care if you will miss your roommates. During dinnertime your things were moved to his suite. And good luck with Tina, she'll enjoy rumor-spreading a lot more." She was smiling an evil smile at me. She was punishing me for something, I swear. I looked back at Joe, who was smiling, and I told him

"Let's go, Joey. I'm stopping by my now _ex_-room to tell my girls, they should probably be wondering where I am by now anyways." He looked annoyed at his nickname.

"'_Joey_'? I said '_Joe_' and not '_Joey_'. _No one_ calls me that, and you _will not_ be the first one to do so. Are we clear?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Joey. Just keep walking." He groaned in frustration and followed me, while I smiled victoriously and texted my mom.

TO: Mom  
FROM: Chameleon  
HEYA MOM, Q: WHO IS GONNA TEACH COVE OPS WHEN JOEY IS STALKING ME?

I made sure he could read it over my shoulder. "'_Stalking_'? Excuse me, but I am a seasoned CIA agent, I do not stalk, at most, I surveil." I replied with a 'sure you do' under my breath and opened the door to my old room.

I walked in and made sure to lock him out while I booby-trapped the lock in a way that you'd need my DNA to open the lock, and if my prints weren't on the handle, it would implode. Yes, I know how to do that! _No, I won't teach you!_

"Girls, as you probably noticed by now, I am no longer going to be living here in dorm 27. And it seems like my mom wants me to pay for something I supposedly did, because guess who I am rooming with, but careful, you only have one guess!" I joked and they laughed. Bex stopped first.

"Wait, you're gonna room with _him_? Hahahahaha you have to be kidding! Really? Wow, that sucks for you!" I called her and Liz to the bathroom so I could tell them something.

"Uh, girls, I got a problem here. No, not shark week. It's that I think I kind of like him, and when I was told about the new... arrangements? Yeah, arrangements, he was _smiling at me_! What do you think it means?" I looked at Lizzie, since she is the expert on understanding and decrypting all things 'boy', or at least from the trio, she is, because no one can beat the all-mighty Macey McHenry, my other best friend (that is a girl, anyways).

She guessed, "I guess it means he either likes you, or likes the idea of a teenage girl sharing a room with him. I think the first is more likely, though. I'd say sorry, but I'm not." Bex squealed, signaling she is happy for me too.

I smiled and told them, "If I find out he's a creep, I am sneaking in here every night, I don't care about the consequences." With that I walked out of the bathroom and undid the booby-traps I had set, walking out of the room, stunning Solomon, probably because he was trying to get in while I simply walked out.

* * *

_Oh no. Huge problem._ There is only one bed, but at least it would normally fit four people on it, so it's enormous enough to fit a pillow barrier between us. So, yeah... I went for the closets he said I could take (2) and started unloading my bags, being as quick as I can with my underwear and blushing when he chuckled at my prudeness. Then I proceeded to grab my pajamas (caribbean blue tank top and matching plaid flannel shorts - that sadly are so small they just cover my butt) along with my flip-flop slippers and walked into the bathroom to change, taking along my toothbrush and toothpaste to be done with here for the night.

When I walked out I was staring at him, or more specifically his bare chest, with a very defined 8-pack. He smiled and popped the clichéd question, "Like what you see?" Now, usually the answer would be a blush or a yes or something like that, right? Well, not with me, Cammie the socially awkward chameleon. All I did was walk to my stuff, grabbing my Liz-tech Apple Mac laptop, and sitting on one side of my bed.

I went to the chatroom that Liz made for the three of us to keep in touch, and we are so in sync with each other that we are all online or we could talk through our dear phones (also Liz-tech, I'll have you know!).

L: Heya Cams, so how are you?  
B: and hv u seen him w/o a shirt yet? is he hot? hv u kissed him yet?  
C: hey chicas, imma go 2 ur room, cya in 3! and no, Bex... weirdo...  
B: see ya soon girl!

I logged off and appreciated the fact he was in the bathroom to open the passageway. _Dammit_, I forgot that I broke my ankle so it's harder to move around now, especially in vents or passages. When I made it to their room, I heard him call me out. I suppressed a laugh because he would hear it from the vent I was still in. Once it was securely closed, I started laughing and the girls hugged me. "So, _spill_ girly!" I smiled at Bex and started talking. "Well, there is only one bed, but it is huge enough for a pillow barrier, thankfully. And after I changed into my lovely PJs and brushed my teeth and stuff, he was changing his shirt. He has the _most amazing 8-pack ever_, really! Now I have a headmistress to talk to before she goes _loco-crazy_! Love you guys!" They smiled, said goodbye and good night and once again, I was off. I used my passageways to my mom's office just in case I were to get seen (yeah right, the Chameleon, getting seen?).

* * *

"You never answered my question, mom. Who's going to teach CoveOps when Joey is stalking me all day and doing a terrible job at it like now?" She smiled, but not at me, she smiled at the person behind me. My aunt Abby, her little sister. "Hey Squirt! Like your SD? Probably not, since you already ditched him... Or maybe you were asking your mom for boy-advice? Gee, I'm offended, why didn't you come ask _me_?" She said while hugging me from behind. I laughed. "Hi Aunt Abby, how are you doing? And I'll tell you later, it's kind of awkward to say when I know for a fact that he can hear this live from my mom's comms, not to mention, _who the heck goes to their mom for advice on guys_? Normal people go to their best friends, like in my case, Bex and Liz." She took my answer as a yes, and as she hugged my mom, she turned off her comms, pulling it out of her ear. I closed the door at her command and heard what she had to say. "Cam, it might seem otherwise, but Joe is the definition of a perfect guy, I promise you. He's the hottest guy you could meet, he is super sweet, actually cares about your feelings, and isn't into girls just for their looks or just sex. He is like, perfect, I swear to you. If you are lucky enough for him to like you, it's for ever, he will _do anything_ and _be anyone_ for you. Now why are we having a heart to heart on your teacher?" That got very awkward, very fast.

"One, Abby, why didn't you tell me you were also going to be teaching CoveOps when Joey is busy stalking me? Two, because the girls have this twisted idea that he likes me. I know, preposterous idea, but they seem hell-bent on it just because he's all smiles and joking with me. I mean, seriously, I bet he is just that friendly with everyone, right? For God's sake, he could have any girl in the world if he wanted, yet the girls are hell-bent on the fact that he likes _me_, of all girls." Wait, they are smiling at me, _why are they smiling knowingly at me?! This is not good, I repeat, not good._ "Wait, sweetie, what exactly did he do?" I laughed a bit and they looked at me like if I were insane. "What? It's awkward for a 16-year-old girl to talk about boys with her mom and aunt, when someone can so easily be eavesdropping. Yes, Bex and Liz, I mean you two. And if I find out Joe is there too he is a dead man." I heard two gasps and two guilty gulps. "How did you know they were listening in on us? Not even I or Abby knew, and _we're_ the trained operatives here, you know?" I smirked at them, "Lucky guess, girls. Now, let's go somewhere there are no eavesdroppers to listen in while we talk."

I led them to one of the old classrooms that no one uses anymore in the West Wing, searched for bugs and/or cameras and activated the bug scrambler in my ring just in case I missed some anyways. Then I started telling them everything. Even the 'like what you see' thing and stuff. They were smiling at me and that means that either he likes me or I am really bad at reading people. "The girls are right, you know. He does like you. As in like-like, or love or whatever. You are one lucky girl, you know? Go get your guy, Squirt! We'll still be here tomorrow so you can drone _on and on_ about how you are in love with him and we can tell you to shut up later! Now go or I _will_ shove you out!" I smiled back and laughed a bit, thanked them and went to my room.

* * *

**Time to thank my dearly beloved (anyone else like Green Day?) reviewers!**

**Uknowiloveu: Okay, Brit-Lady, WE NEED TO GO BACK TO PMing! And BTW, I uploaded 2 more videos (Shake It Out - Florence and the Machine and Run, Joey, Run - David Gueddes), if you want to see them! I'm glad you found a simple solution to your creeped-out-ness, and don't you worry, it's all Goode! I won't kill you, and Macey will be making her debut soon, I PROMISE! 3 u 2!**

**CRAZYLADIE: Miss me, Crazie? LOL It's good that you "see the light" (as my friend would say), and like I said, she will beat someone up with her crutches!**

**That's all, so REVIEW what you think, what you like, what you don't like, what you want me to add in, what you want me to remove, etc!**

**~JOZL**


	3. Stray Heart

**Okay, ladies. Front and center! There are a few things I gotta do:**

**1. cammieXzach9900, stop blackmailing me to update. That's just evil. In the words of Google (seriously, it's their motto), "Don't be evil."  
2. Uknowiloveu, why must you simply read my story, review, we PM and *poof*, you're gone?**

**I know, I've kept y'all waiting long enough for this chapter and yada yada... So, here you go!**

**_Pre Scriptum _****(that means "before writing", for all those readers that don't know latin): this chapter has violence and swearing at the end... So, yeah... You've been warned... I think...**

* * *

I paused in front of the door to my new room. I wasn't being lazy, no. I was preparing myself for the speech he would give me on wandering off alone.

"Joe, I am so sorry, I wanted some time alone with my friends, just some girl time, it won't happen again, I swear." I barged in saying that, but I was taken aback by what I saw. Why were Bex and Liz here? And why was Joey talking to them? "Uh, guys? Hello-o! What are you two doing here?"

They were leaving and Bex winked at me, mouthing 'go for him!' and I just managed to mouth 'okay then?' before they left. But even that couldn't prepare me for what came next. I thought Joe was going to yell at me for walking off alone and stuff, because he seemed to be debating something internally. But all he did was walk up to me and kiss me, full on the lips, for about twenty seconds before he opened my mouth with his, slipping his tongue in. I could say I didn't like it, but that would be one of the biggest lies I have ever told.

I had one hand entwined in his hair and the other feeling up his chest, while he had one on my hip, bringing myself closer to him and the other one tangled in my hair. I pulled away, needing air after a mind blowing 4-minute-53-second long kiss. It was my first kiss and I must say, I felt more fireworks than there are on the 4th of July, not just some lame spark like in the movies.

"Huh, they were right..." Whoops, I said that aloud? Damn.

"What was who right about, Cam?"

_Should I mention why I was gone and talking with the girls and my mom and Abby?_  
Better not, Cammie.  
_Wait, who are you? And why am I talking to myself in my head?_  
The name's Matt, hon'. And I have no idea why we are talking in your head. Change the subject with your boy. Or is it man? Oh, whatever, just change the subject. Ask why he smiled when you fell on top of him during dinner. Matt out in 3, 2, 1... *POOF!*  
_Well that wasn't weird at all..._

"Never mind, it doesn't matter now... And why were you smiling when I fell on you? Because even though you are strong and stuff, I don't think you enjoy having teenage girls fall from the ceiling and atop you. So spill!" He smiled a bit more at me and pointed to my necklace.

"You're wearing the necklace I gave you when I saw you for the last time." I looked at the teddy bear holding a sign saying 'My Little Cammie', I had always thought my dad had given it to me.

"What do you mean, 'my little Cammie'?" I asked him, not understanding the possessive pronoun in the beginning.

"I mean, I fell in love with you when you were a little baby girl, and I was around 4. When I told your mom and dad, they didn't approve of their friend dating their baby girl, so I said I wouldn't do anything romantic when you were growing up, but I would still be around for you as long as I could and I would still think of you as my girl. When you turned 3, you had this obsession with bears, so I bought you that teddy bear that is between the pillows over there for your birthday and for Christmas I gave you that necklace. Sadly, after that I had to leave because you could begin remembering me and find out about this stuff and your parents weren't sure of they wanted you to be a part of this or not. That's why I smiled when you fell on me and why I smiled when your mom agreed to move you in with me under my suggestion. But judging by the reactions to all my actions either you don't feel the same way, or you simply need some time to adjust. Or you are confused by all of this and the kiss just made it worse for the both of us. For you because it confused you and for me because it just made me even more sure that you are the girl I love and need."

Man, now I'm going to seem insensitive because of what I'm going to say to him. Thanks a lot, Joey!

"Okay, please do not get upset at me for what I am going to say, okay? I just need some time to process all of this. It's a lot to figure out in a day, I mean, first I find out I am getting a new CoveOps teacher, then I find out he is my security detail, then I fall from my vent on top of said security detail/CoveOps teacher, I broke my ankle, then Tina spreads rumors about the two of us dating and stuff, then I find out I have to room here with you, then I disappear for half an hour to talk to my friends, then I run into my aunt that had been gone from my life since my dad went MIA, then my mom, Abby and I have an awkward heart-to-heart, then I run back here to see my best friends talking to you for some reason, then they leave quickly and you kiss me, and then you pour your heart out to me and now I feel like the insensitive and emotionless one because I still have to process this all and don't know how to react. It's not that I don't feel the same way, it's just that I don't know how I feel about this all. If you just give me some time, I can figure it out. I'm so sorry if this isn't what you expected, and trust me when I say you deserve a better person than me, but please, just give me some time. Oh geez, now I sound insensitive, for sure!" I yawn. "Yeah, I'm going to go sleep now. Good night, Joey! Sweet dreams!"

"Of you. Sweet dreams, Cammie. And I can give you some time, but that doesn't mean I won't try to win you over. And I don't care whether you don't want people to know or not, because I might want to win you over publicly so the other girls get the message. I am yours, no use in drooling over me like a few of the girls were tonight. Sleep tight, Cammie Bear..." I smiled at his nickname for me, he used to call me that when I was little. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead while I just clutched my bear and drifted off.

* * *

I wake up to lips on my neck, murmuring 'Wake up, Cammie...', two strong arms around my waist and a rock-hard chest against my back.

"No, five more minutes..."

I could feel his smile on my neck when he said, "If you aren't in the shower in five minutes I will wash you myself!" Oh God, please do not... I guess I will have to wake up now, then.

I grab all my necessary clothes and shoes then I make my way to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. After what I can proudly call my fastest shower ever, I blow-dry my hair and french braid it to my left side. When I walk out of the bathroom, Joe seems surprised I only took 15 minutes to take a shower, put my uniform on, brush my teeth, comb and dry my hair and get ready.

"Wow, you took less time than I thought you would. I guess now I have you all to myself, since I am dressed and so are you..."

"Everybody better be decent, I am walking in anyways!" Abby yelled and barged in. When she saw Joey sitting on the corner of the bed, waiting for me and myself getting my stuff she smiled. "Sorry Joe, I'm going to have to borrow your girlfriend for a second. Come on, Squirt, follow me." I blushed when she called me his girlfriend and he just smiled.

"Abby, I'm not his girlfriend. And where are we going?" She just looked disbelieving at me when I said that and told me I'd find out when we got there.

We were walking to my mom's office, I could tell by the direction and the path.

"Any reason why we are going to my mother's office?" She smiled a bit wider.

"No reason at all, now shut up and follow me or else I will tell Tina that you are pregnant with Joe's kid." I knew she was kidding, but seriously?

"Abby, you are unbelievable." She smirked triumphantly and I opened the door to my mom's office, that had three people I didn't expect to see until winter break, other than my mom and Bex.

"Oh my gosh! Macey! What are you doing here? Mom, why didn't you tell me Macey was coming here? Oh my God! Oh, hi Mr. and Mrs. McHenry, how are you two doing? How many is she up to now?" My other best friend and her parents were at Gallagher. But they're civilians. Or maybe not for long! Bex looked stunned that I know her personally, and the other two looked taken aback by my reaction. I was hugging a now squealing Macey McHenry, and greeting her parents, who were laughing.

"Hi, Cam. She's up to 42 now, this would be 43. Let's hope that with you around she will want to stay this time." I always thought the Senator was the nicest of the two.

"Hello, Cameron. What happened to the deal we had made last time? Although you are naturally beautiful, every girl needs a little makeup, don't you think?" I smiled at her. I never really liked Cynthia McHenry that much, especially when she tried to talk me into wearing makeup.

"Yeah, I suppose, but I must say that I can't, for the life of me, apply makeup. So, sorry, I guess..."

My other best friend, the non-squealing one, finally got out of her shock.

"Wait, Cam. You know these people? And you're _friends_ with _her_? Since when are you friends with the _McHenry snobs_?" The three in question gasped and looked at me to defend their honor.

"First of all Bex, don't believe everything the media says. They aren't snobs, the media makes them seem like it because they have well-paying jobs. Plus, it's fun to play them along. I have been part of that charade for years, playing the Gallagher Girl cover when I am hanging with them. Secondly, don't judge a girl by their cover, who can guarantee you that things are always what they seem, all black and white? You and I both learned that here at Gallagher nothing is purely black or white, everything is a unique shade of grey, some lighter and some darker, but never purely black or white. And anyways, what's it to you, who I am or not friends with? I'm sorry if it seems rude, but seriously, you, Liz and Macey are my best friends and I won't give one up because of the others. Whatever you two have against each other is between the two of you, not me. I don't want to get involved in your fight just because I am a common thread for the both of you. Mr. and Mrs. McHenry, it's always nice to see the both of you and Macey, I love being able to see you when I can, but excuse me, it's time for breakfast and I am starving, not to mention that I have to get back to my room to get my crutches that my aunt so kindly dragged me off without."

Taking advantage of their surprise after my rant, I limped out of there as fast as I could, and I ran (limped?) into Mr. Solomon, holding my backpack and a pair of crutches.

"Oh, are you alright, Cam? What were you doing in Rachel's office at 6:49 AM? Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed while strapping it on, took my crutches and told him everything on the way to breakfast.

"What should I do?" I don't know why I asked him for advice, of all people I could have asked, but I had a feeling he would put my best interest at heart when helping me out.

"To be honest, Cammie Bear, I don't know. But I know that you will end up doing whatever you think is right, even if you won't like the results. Now sit down and I will get your breakfast." I did as told and waited for him.

When he comes back there are three chocolate chip waffles with whipped cream on a plate in one hand and in his right hand he has a cup of grape juice.

"How did you know about the waffles and the juice?" I asked him. He simply smiled, set the food on the table in front of us and took a seat next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my temple.

"When both of your parents were on missions and your aunt was busy, I would babysit Cammie, the adorable. And I remember that I either took you to IHOP for breakfast and you'd order chocolate chocolate chip pancakes and grape juice or I'd make them for you. And I remember once I didn't have any grape juice, and you got crabby all day. It was probably the worst day ever. I spent all day trying to cheer you up, I even watched James Bond with you but you were still grouchy. Ever since then I always made sure to have grape juice when you were around." I smiled back at him and everyone else (including the teachers and people who knew about this all) was staring at the both of us. I lost it quite easily.

"Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer! Seriously, you all need to get a life instead of just staring at mine! Jesus, I swear that if I find one person staring at me again I will murder that person. I don't give a crap if I will be arrested or not, I will do it and I am more than willing to take on anyone that is in my way too. Are we all clear? Good."

I could feel, rather than see, Tina staring at Joey trying to calm me down. Sadly, I was far gone, in a deranged state of mind, where I cannot think clearly and all I can possibly think of is hurting someone, usually physically and sometimes verbally. This time, that someone happened to be Tina. I started running after her, throwing butter knives from the table at her head, narrowly missing by a few millimeters, until I was able to reach her and beat the hell out of her. I would have gone farther but I was being pulled away by Bex, Liz, Macey (so she is coming here, good!), my mom, Abby, Solomon and Professor Buckingham.

Yes, that is the amount of people (7) necessary to restrain me when I am having a meltdown (what I call the 'attacks' from my condition where I get really violent and shit - it's a psychological condition I have, but I forgot the name so I just say meltdowns).

Tina was very broken and bruised and bleeding and I didn't have one more scratch or bruise than when I woke up today. Apparently that sight was enough to make me think clearly again, and oddly, I didn't like what I saw, no matter how annoying and frustrating Tina could be.

"Oh my gosh. I did that? I did that. I nearly killed Tina. Holy mother of God, I almost killed one of the sisters with the skills of the sisters." My mom and aunt were looking apologetically at me and Solomon was shocked, as were the girls, Buckingham and the rest of the population of Gallagher.

Crap, I am going back to the meds and 'rehab' again.

* * *

**I hope this lived up to all your expectations, though it probably didn't... Anyways, time for one of my favorite parts, REVIEW REPLY TIME!**

**CRAZYLADIE: Trust me, your "unusual object" beating will come soon, 'kay? Peace out, my CRAZIE friend! Weird High Five! o/ \o**

**ZisisGirl23: Yes, because beating people up in a psychotic manor just screams cute. Just kidding, but I'm glad you think so, I guess... And does your pen name have anything to do with Lauren Zizes from Glee, by any chance?**

**Sugarcubes-Finnick-Annie: Okay, does this count as "getting off my lazy ass and update"ing? Gosh, I had this huge fangirl moment when I read your pen name, I was like 'eep, another tribute like me!'... Sorry if you think I'm weird 'cause of that... And I agree with you, everyone needs a lil' Jommie in their lives!**

**alilrose: I'm glad you like it, even gladder (is that ever a word? No? Well it is now!) that you like it even if you usually don't. :) . Joe is 20, only 4 years older than her, and let's assume, for the sake of the story, that his parents were close to Matt and Rachel so that they all know each other and you get the point...**

**cammieXzach9900: Honey, no need to blackmail me into updating. What you did was evil... How dare you threaten me to update by saying you won't update your Jommie! I love that story and you will not, I repeat, ****_will not_**** do that to me! Are we clear?**

* * *

**Over and out, ladies! **

**~JOZL**


	4. 2,000 Light Years Away

"No, mom. Don't make me go there again. Abby, please! No! I won't take it!" I pleaded.

"Cam, we have no other choice. You know that. You will go back on the medication, but we won't be moving you to that facility, it isn't safe enough. We're sending you somewhere else, with Abby and Joe. But, what set you off? We have to make a list of things that set you off, to avoid those things." Mom said. I looked at them, pleading with my eyes through the tears forming there, already having given up on words.

"Squirt, you know that we hate this as much as you do, if not more. Or do you think we like seeing you have to take your 'loony pills' as you named them the last time you were forced on them? And for you to think we actually want to send you to a medical facility for the clinically insane even if we know you are stable when nothing sets you off, that is just sad, kid. But you know that you have to. Be glad your mom didn't call the damned shrink yet!" Aunt Abby said, trying to lighten up my mood. I smiled at her joke until my mom gulped guiltily.

"What the hell? Mom, how could you? That is the same guy that... You know... I'm not going to say it, but you know what I mean. Thanks a lot mom!" I yelled accusingly at her. She seemed sorry for calling him, but I was still a bit deranged, and I went from physical damage to verbal damage. This will not end well, I could feel it.

"Yeah yeah, save the 'I'm doing this because I love you' bullshit for someone that cares... In my opinion, you stopped caring when you got me that shrink for the first time. You want to know why? Because the moment you called Steve was the moment you told me 'I give up! This guy can try and figure out why you did that because I give up on you, you are hopeless!' so here's what I have to say to you, 'fuck you, and I hope that I stay in that nut shack until I am 18 and it's legal for me to get the hell out or that he does it again and I can go through with it this time'. I hate you!" I yelled at her. I was going crazy, and I just accused my mother as the culprit for my mental issues. But it wasn't as if I cared. I was beyond pissed at her.

When I was done yelling at her, the tears now flowing freely down my face and my voice almost gone from the yelling, I noticed all the staff was there, watching me yell at my mother, and most of the girls saw that too. But what only Abby and I saw was Rachel Morgan breaking. When I told her what I had to say, tears welled up in her perfect brown eyes I always envied and she let one slip. The people watching didn't understand a thing, but they could tell something was up. And my mom would bring in the trustees and I would be expelled.

"And don't you dare call in the trustees, this is a discussion between me, you and Abby, even if Tina got in the way," I told her defiantly. I turned and began to walk away, until I suddenly spun on them. "And one more thing: you aren't a mother to me anymore. Ever since Steve you have just been the woman who gave birth to me, but you aren't my mom anymore. And you can never make that up to me. You know what? Just ship me off at the nearest mental institution you find as soon as possible, anywhere is better than here with you."

With that I storm out of the hall and into one of my favorite passageways, one of the many that lead out of the mansion that I used to love. Now this mansion only holds sorrow and anger for me. It isn't my home anymore. I guess I don't have a home anymore. You know how they say home is where the heart is? Well, what a shame, because everyone's heart doesn't beat the same. I guess mine is beating out of time. I sprint the mile to Roseville and break into the bank to get some money. Sure, my broken ankle hurts like hell from the sprinting and limping and the absence of my crutches, but I don't give a damn. I am good enough to not send up any flares or alarms from theft, and for what I plan on doing to work, that's exactly what I need.

This plan of mine is simple. I go off the grid under a fake name and somewhere no one would suspect. But since the key to being undercover is breaking all tendencies and norms, I will have to do everything that I hate: dress like a slut, show people I can sing and most importantly, attract attention. I'm going to buy a brunette wig and dye it a golden blonde, get a fake nose and some makeup for disguising myself. Then I will buy a lot of very revealing clothing and I will start posting videos on YouTube and do some major hacking so that I can go viral. That will attract attention to me, which is exactly what I don't normally want when I am being myself.

It might sound stupid and easy to see through, but that's just it. With espionage, the hard stuff is actually really simple but effective. I will, of course, need a place to stay. But I have that covered: I know for a fact that Joe has a safe house nearby and in that safe house there are the adresses to more of them for sure. So commence Operation Chameleon.

* * *

**So, that was it, honeys! **

**Just kidding, that's waaaaaay too short...**

* * *

My disguise and my clothes are all bought and in use, but sadly I had to hide the necklace that I love so much, so I wear it as an anklet. I am in Mr. Solomon's safe house in LA, and it is awesome. I hacked into one of his Mac laptops and I make the videos outside on his balcony, so nobody can recognize any furniture. I was wearing the wig in a low side bun, the fake nose, pink and sparkly makeup, and I had on a very authentic looking (as in even spies have trouble telling if it's real or not - but it isn't) diamond necklace, with a matching set of earrings, bracelet and ring, a extremely low-cut V-neck T-shirt that said 'my mascara is worth more than you', jean shorts that barely cover my butt and 3-inch tall heels. I shot the video of me dancing and singing Do You Wanna Touch Me, by Gary Glitter, and after posting it nearly a week ago, I was going viral, with many perverted fans. The dancing didn't just hurt, it killed. My broken ankle wasn't anything near healed, and by the looks of it, it wasn't getting better any time soon.

I bet they still have to find me, and I think they aren't even suspicious of my cover. I wouldn't doubt it if my birth-giver (A.K.A. 'Mother') has given up on me again. But who has me worried is Joey, because I think that I love him, Abby, because she has been more of a mom to me ever since I was diagnosed when I was 10 than my birth-giver, and the Circle of Cavan, because if they find me now, I am virtually unprotected so they could put an end to my rope here and no one would know. So I have to practice in Joey's gym, training my moves, working out, running and maybe even gun practice if it comes to that. But for now I have to focus on my cover, a teenage YouTube sensation and somewhat bimbo-ish and airheaded singer and dancer.

I was training in the gym just like I had been for the past week I had been here, when my mind suddenly drifted to Joe again. I think I love him. Sure, I've known him for what? A day and a half day? And I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was the only guy that could make me blush. He was my first kiss, and he told me he loves me. If that isn't love, then I don't know what is.

* * *

**So there you have it, a somewhat cute ending for my lil' readers. I'm sorry to disappoint, but no beating with crutches. Yet. I'm still not sure about the future, so I might add that in... **

**Anyways, tell me what y'all think!**

**Time to answer my lovely reviews!**

**Hana99: Well, not exactly 'anger issues'... More like a psychotic disorder... Because I'm seriously that nice and I love screwing up my characters, that's why. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**cammieXzach9900: ****_Why so evil? _****Meanie. *****_MATURELY _****sticks out tongue at reader* I hope this chapter has lived up to the 'Crazy. Amazing, but crazy' expectation!**

**alilrose: Well, it wouldn't be as weird as you'd think... I've read some that are like that and I have to admit, they aren't half bad... I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

** (Guest): I'm really glad you like it! I hope you liked the chappie!**

* * *

**Until next time, ladies!**

**Over and out  
~JOZL**


	5. Words I Might Have Ate

**Hi. I know you guys are probably mad at me for not updating in two months, but I have my reasons. No, I will not explain them. Anyways, please don't kill me for not showing up so much. If anything, kill the DJ (again, Green Day reference. Look it up and you'll find it ;) ). So, read ahead, I've kept you waiting long enough.**

* * *

I had been training for the worst for a couple days now, and decided I could use a breather. I had broken the cast on my ankle because training would be harder with it on, so I just wrapped it up tightly and tried to keep weight off it. For my next video I will say it was a request from myself (Cam) to Joe and sing Mine by Taylor Swift, and say I take requests for songs. I will record it now. I have on a white strapless dress that comes up to the middle of my thighs and a electric blue bikini underneath it, with my "hair" in a high pony and silver hoop earrings, so it fits my cover's outfit pattern and I had said I would post another video by this week, so I might as well do it now.

* * *

*SHOOTING VIDEO*

"Hey everyone! So, after the sweetest request I got, I couldn't say no. It was requested by a Cammie Morgan to a guy named Joey with no last name, and she requested Mine by Taylor Swift, so let's do it!

TIMESKIP - AFTER SONG

"By the way, now I am openly taking request for songs, so if you have a personal favorite or a meaningful song or want so send someone a song, go ahead! Email me at _gigisingssongsforyou - - gafeyw - . - com_ **(A/N: no, this is not a real email. That I know of. It's just important for the story, so go with it) **with songs you want to be sung and if you want, a reason why so I can understand why it is so important for you!"

*DONE SHOOTING VIDEO*

Yeah, it's lame, I know, but I am supposed to be an airhead semi-bimbo 16-year-old girl, what was I supposed to do?

* * *

I miss Joe and Abby and the girls. I might still mad at my mother, but I still love her and I do miss her. Heck, I even miss Tina and the annoying newbies that pretty much worship her. I have an idea. I will send them a package! In the pack I will send letters and maybe gifts for them (why not? I have a lot of money that I got from Roseville anyways). Okay, so here goes nothing.

* * *

Here's how my letter to Mom turned out:

Mom,

I am sorry about what I said. I love you, even if I was pissed, there is no way I could hate you. You will always be my mom, even if you have been sort of distant ever since my first outburst. I do want to get better but there is no 'getting rid' of this, I can treat this at the most, and even then I could get dangerous. I am so sorry, I know what I said stung, I had meant for it to. But I hope you can forgive me. Even if what I did was inexcusable. I was worked up and a bit psychotic from the meltdown, and I took it out on you because you called the damned shrink that had me almost jump off a building when I was thirteen.

When you try and find me, and I know you will, remember that I am undercover, so don't try too hard, remember that there are leaks everywhere, even the CIA, and possibly even Gallagher.

I love you, mom. I hope you can forgive me. I will go back when I feel ready, so I can't give you a date, but like Dad, I have terrible timing, so I will probably show up at the worst possible moment.

Love, Cammie

* * *

My letter to Abby didn't turn out much better either.

Abby,

First things first: please make sure mom reads her letter, if not, I need you to read it to her.

I am sorry that I yelled at you, I was still worked up from the meltdown and I couldn't think properly, and even though I am sure you knew that, I can tell that those words hurt you both. I should be grateful that you guys even care enough to not leave me in the facilities full-time, instead I am yelling at you guys and you don't deserve this, so I am sorry.

Secondly, don't try and find me. Not only because you will all fail epically, but also because everything has moles, even the CIA and Gallagher (not so sure about Gallagher, but it is possible), and if you alert someone, the Circle can find out and I could get caught. So don't bother trying to find me.

I love you, Abby. You are like a second mother to me, and you are my aunt, not to mention one of the people that can actually handle me no matter what is going on in my head.

I can't promise you I will be back soon, because in this sense, I am just like you. I will be back when I am ready, and only time can tell us that.

Love, your favorite niece, A.K.A. 'Squirt'

* * *

The letter I wrote for Joe was the most open one, I'd say.

Joey,

I am sorry that you had to see that. I really try to keep it under control, but I can't always control my mental condition. But, looking at the bright side, I have sorted out and processed everything.

I figured out that I love you too. I will never forget the man I love. I will never forget my sweet Joey. I have been and always will be your little Cammie.

I just want you to know that, and one more thing: don't come looking for me. You and I both know that if I don't want to be found, I won't, and if you did find me, the moles in the CIA could notify the Circle, and I could end up like my dad. I know you want to come and find me, but it is too risky.

Keep in mind that I will go back home. I just don't know when. When I am ready, that is for sure... But I can't say when that will be. But promise me you will still be there at Gallagher, safe and sound, being happy.

Lots of love from your Cammie Bear

* * *

The letter to Bex, Liz and Macey could have been more explained, I'll admit.

Girls,

First off: Lizzie, please make sure Bex doesn't run away to try and find me, you guys all know that when a chameleon doesn't want to be found, a chameleon will not be found.

Macey, I should probably give you a couple of pointers: don't grab the sword (trust me on that one), don't sneak out after curfew unless you have a death wish (you could get Liz to confirm that), and most importantly, don't hit on my man (and my mom, Abby, Bex, Liz and Joe can remind you of that daily). So, welcome to spy school.

Bex: I hope you and Macey worked out your little feud, if you didn't, it's your loss, she is an amazing friend, as are you.

To the three of you: don't try to find me, there are moles everywhere and the Circle could find me, so I could end up dead or gone if you did try. I love all three of you, never forget that.

I'm not going to explain what happened. I'm not ready to talk about that, not with you guys at least. I'm sorry you had to see it. That's all I'm telling you guys. Don't bug my mom, Abby and/or Joe for details either. I mean it. No, that doesn't mean you can annoy it out of them either, and interrogation is out of question.

Love from your sister Cammie

* * *

Letter to Tina: **(A/N: I bet you didn't expect that, did you?)**

T,

Sorry about beating the living shit out of you. I had a meltdown, it's a thing that I have. The last meltdown I had was three years ago so I thought I was stable. Actually, everyone that knew about it thought I was stable. But to be fair, I did warn people.

Oh, and do you need new info? I have some for you. Joe Solomon is mine, I am his, and if someone gets in the way of that, you have firsthand knowledge on the damage I can do.

So, I'm sorry about losing it on you but seriously, I told you to stop staring.

- Joe's GF (A.K.A. Cammie)

* * *

With the letters I am sending a golden chain with a plaque that has 'CAMMIE'S' for Joey, for each of the girls I have a red rose **(A/N: tributes will understand the rose reference... If you don't, either you aren't a real tribute or you just don't know about it)**, for my mom and Abby, I burnt a CD with the song 'Give Me Novacaine' by Green Day and also sent them the prescription to my meds, because I know they will understand what I mean. They will get that I want to treat this. I shipped it off in a large padded envelope with no return address, and made sure they would receive it tomorrow. Then I began hitting the punching bag again, I had been at it for almost three hours now, and I was starting to get sore. But this is how I deal with it. Since my meltdowns are physical (not emotional), I deal with it physically. I figured that if it lets me cool down, it's worth it.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's short. I'm sorry for that. Seriously. So, I'm going to be updating after my trip to Rio to my grandmother's house if I can. I'm sorry I took so long, really, I am. I just didn't have the time, much less the inspiration. That's all I'm explaining.**

**Tell you guys what, if you manage to find the one similarity between all of the chapters' titles of this story, I'll mention you guys in a one-shot I am yet to write, called Notice Things. Who's up for the challenge?**

* * *

**So, I see I have some people to reply to, so here it goes:**

**Hana99: Hehe, can two months count as soon? *bad poker face* I feel bad for Cammie too, I guess, but it had to be done. You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that people such as yourself love my story! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**alilrose: Thanks for that! :) Sorry for the long wait!**

**the . way . it . was : I hope this counts :) **

* * *

**Anyways, I love y'all bunches and I'll hopefully see you guys in five days!**

**Rage and love  
~JOZL**

**P.S.: Yes, I changed my sign-off. It's a Green Day thing and I find it extremely fitting. Plus, the 'Over and out' was stolen from someone...**


End file.
